Petite a la varicelle
by aroishot
Summary: Il était une fois un Roi des vampires qui avait à son service une horrible secrétaire. Cette dernière se transforma subitement en crapaud et exigea un baiser du Roi. Le Roi parviendra-t-il à protéger ses lèvres ?


Le Palazzio dei Priori était étrangement calme en ce lundi matin, ce qui rendait ses habitants un peu tendus. En effet, il était déjà 10h43 et Petite, la redoutable secrétaire, n'avait pas encore fait sa première crise. Or, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, Petite restait le pire cauchemar des Volturis et le leur rappelait à la moindre occasion. Aussi, après un week-end, elle se faisait un devoir de les martyriser dès son arrivée, soit vers 09h15. Ses prédécesseures arrivaient autrefois à 07h30 mais Petite avait déclaré ne pas être du matin. S'en était suivi une longue confrontation avec Aro qui avait fini par céder, estimant qu'avoir Petite une heure et quarante cinq minutes de moins par jour était davantage un cadeau qu'un handicap. En réalité, il aurait pu tout simplement la tuer et lui trouver une remplaçante mais Petite restait une énigme pour lui. Bien qu'elle soit insupportable, laide, méchante, arrogante et totalement folle, Aro estimait cette humaine qui se révélait plus dangereuse qu'un vampire (ou même plusieurs). Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était une ennemie ou une alliée. Ce qu'il savait (mais qu'il refusait d'admettre), c'est que l'existence de Petite faisait fuir son ennui et rien que cela lui donnait le droit de vivre !

Chaque vampire montrait des signes d'impatience. Au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir un peu de calme, ils étaient au contraire en train d'étouffer face à cette attente interminable. Telle une épée de Damoclès, la vengeance de la secrétaire pouvait s'abattre sur eux à tout moment. Et cette vengeance risquait d'être redoutable. Caius, les poings serrés et le visage crispé s'adressa à Aro en laissant échapper un rire nerveux : « Vraiment, Aro, était-ce une bonne idée que de la réprimander vendredi soir ? »

Voyant tous les visages de ses gardes reflétés la même crainte, Aro posa son livre et déclara très calmement :

\- Ecoutez, je sais que Petite est insupportable mais n'exagérons rien : elle ne reste qu'une humaine !

\- Ha ! Insupportable ? Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a fait parce que je suis passé l'autre jour sans avoir payé le droit de passage ? se rebella Caius

\- … Quel droit de passage ? demanda Aro d'un ton suspicieux

\- Et bien… le droit de passage. Tu sais bien. Il faut payer 500 euros à chaque fois qu'on passe devant elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Aro

\- Comment cela ? Tu ne les paies pas, toi, Aro ? s'étonna Caius

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici chez nous ! Qui d'autre paie ce fameux droit ? s'énerva Aro en se mettant debout

Au total, cinq gardes, les plus stupides, levèrent la main.

Aro se passa la main sur le visage. Lassé de toutes les manigances de Petite et de la naïveté de son entourage, il choisit de ne pas s'énerver et reprit sa lecture. Ses gardes, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire suite à la réaction de leur Maître, décidèrent de retourner dans leur mutisme et leur angoisse.

A 11h23, un morceau de heavy metal fit violemment trembler les murs du château de Volterra et plaqua au sol tous ses habitants dotés d'une ouïe exceptionnelle. Aro, grinçant des dents et protégeant au mieux ses oreilles, se dirigea prestement vers le bureau de sa secrétaire, elle seule étant capable de produire une telle cacophonie _(NDLA : mes plus plates excuses aux fans de heavy metal. Je me suis dit que peu de Volturi devaient apprécier ce genre de musique et qu'il correspondait bien en revanche à Petite)._ Arrivé à destination, il donna un violent coup aux deux hauts parleurs gigantesques posés dans le couloir, ce qui les fit exploser quelques mètres plus loin. Furieux, il se retourna vers sa secrétaire mais poussa un cri peu viril quand il vit son visage. Cette dernière, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, regarda derrière elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu causer une telle frayeur à Aro. Ne voyant rien, elle s'apprêtait à le questionner mais il prit la parole en premier :

\- Petite… Ton visage ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne l'ai même pas lavé ce matin !

\- Petite… Tu es en train … de te transformer… EN CRAPAUD !

\- … COOL !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est cool ! Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel pouvoir ! Et donc ? Vous allez m'embrasser ?

\- PARDON ?

\- Et bien, dans les contes de fées, la princesse embrasse la grenouille pour lui rendre son apparence

\- Et alors ? Je suis un Roi et tu es un crapaud ! Cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Maître Aro, cessez immédiatement cette mauvaise foi ! Le fait que vous soyez Roi au lieu d'être princesse et moi crapaud plutôt que grenouille est tout simplement dû au fait que nous surclassons le commun des mortels… et des immortels aussi d'ailleurs !

\- … Ma foi… Tu as raison !

\- Vous voyez ? Allez, par ici le bisou !

\- NOOONN !

\- Maître Aro, je sais que vous aimez vous faire désirer mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Contrairement à vous, j'ai du travail moi !

\- Tu… Si tu venais plus tôt, tu en aurais moins !

\- Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que je vous manque ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

\- Allons, allons ! Venez me faire un bon gros bisou sur la bouche ! Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie !

\- En mourir… Je risque bien si jamais mes lèvres effleuraient les tiennes…

\- Qui vous parle d'effleurer mes lèvres ? Nous ne sommes plus en maternelle ! Je veux un bon gros roulage de pelle moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez, allez ! Par ici le baiser bien baveux !

\- Beurk !

\- Ah là là ! Je ne pensais pas que faire le premier pas vous répugnerait autant ! Soit ! J'arrive !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non… Mais… AU SECOURS !

La voyant se précipiter sur lui, Aro esquiva de justesse grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et s'enfuit au loin. Malheureusement pour lui, Petite restait Petite. Du tiroir de son bureau, elle tira un micro et annonça : « Attention, attention ! Ce message s'adresse à tous les Volturis ! Aro, votre Roi, s'est encore une fois dévoué pour vous. Quiconque me le ramènera et l'obligera à m'embrasser se verra exempté de punition pendant une semaine. En revanche, si vous refusez de participer à la chasse, vous serez torturé par mes soins. Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs, que la chasse commence ! ».

A ces mots, une bourrasque noire passa devant la secrétaire : la totalité des habitants du château s'était mise à la poursuite de son Roi !


End file.
